reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Luminaries Ring (Replica)
First mentioned in chapter 298, Shi Feng was able to exchange for it at the War God's Temple Treasury. Originally an Epic Rank ring, it was upgraded to Fragmented Legendary Rank after events in chapter 1373. Hidden effect - Mana density is roughly 30% higher than normal.(Fragmented Legendary Rank) Description Luminaries Ring (Replica) (Ring, Fragmented Legendary Rank) * Equipment Requirement: Strength 1,200, Agility 1,000 Attributes will be adjusted according to user’s level. * Strength +130, Agility +115, Intelligence +102, Endurance +105, Vitality +106 (Current Level: 55) When Equipped: * Increase Strength by 40%, Agility by 40%, Intelligence by 40%, Endurance by 30%, and Vitality by 30% * All negative environmental effects weakened by 50% * Ignore Levels +15 * All item level requirements reduced by 10 Levels Additional Active Skills - Seven Luminaries Aura * There are seven different Auras: earth, water, wind, fire, time, illusion, and space. Only one Aura can be used each time, and there is a Cooldown of 20 seconds when changing between Auras. of Earth Tier 1 Level 1(ch.1127) * Defense increased by 100% * Damage taken reduced by 50% Activatable Skill - Absolute Defense * Become immune to all damage for 10 seconds. All allies within a 50-yard-radius become immune to all damage for 5 seconds. * Cooldown: 2 minutes. of Water Tier 1 Level 1 * Received healing increased by 100% * Cast Consumption reduced by 50% Activatable Skill - Life Bloom * Heals all allies within a 50-yard radius for 10% of their HP every second for 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 3 minutes. of Wind Tier 1 Level 1(ch.1127) * Movement Speed increased by 80% * Attack Speed increased by 60% * Reaction Speed increased by 20% Activatable Skill - Gale Domain * Enables temporary flight and Movement Speed increase of 300% and reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within a 100-yard radius by 50% for 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 3 minutes of Fire Tier 1 Level 1(ch.1127)(upgr 1622) * Damage increased by 50% * Target’s Defense reduced by 80% Activatable Skill - Firestorm * Inflicts 1,500% damage within a range of 60 yards for 7 seconds. Damage upscales by 20% every second. * Cooldown: 5 minutes of Time Tier 1 Level 1(ch.1142) * Cooldown of all Skills reduced by 50% * Enemies within a 200-yard radius will have their Movement Speed and Attack Speed reduced by 40%, and Cooldown of Skills increased by 50% Activatable Skill - Forbidden Domain * Prevents enemies within a 500-yard radius from using any skills or tools for 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 3 minutes '' 'of Illusion' Tier 1 Level 1 * All Attributes increased by 40% * Enemies within a 200-yard radius will have all their Attributes reduced by 40% Activatable Skill - '''Fantasy Domain' * Immunity to all Magic Damage and 20% of Magic Damage received will be converted to healing to recover player's HP for 20 seconds. For 180 seconds, all negative effects within a 100-yard radius will be removed. * Cooldown: 3 minutes of Space Tier 1 Level 1 * Immunity to all control and restricting effects Activatable Skill 1 - Space Movement * Instantly move to any location within a radius of 600,000 yards. * Cooldown: 3 minutes Activatable Skill 2 - Spatial Gate * Opens a Spatial Gate that allows players to go through it. Spatial Gate can be connected to any location within a 300,000-yard radius. Spatial Gate will stay open for 1 minute. * Cooldown: 20 minutes Category:Items